


police station

by paradisepjy



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, junhao - Fandom, svt, wen junhui - Fandom, xu minghao - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, JunHao - Freeform, Junhui - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, junhao fanfic, kpop, m/m - Freeform, minghao - Freeform, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisepjy/pseuds/paradisepjy
Summary: in which jun and minghao meet at a police station





	police station

**Author's Note:**

> this is a junhao fanfic lol, please tell me if you like it <3

"Sit." the old, rude police grumbled as he shoved me down on a chair, "and wait until your parents get here."

I looked down at the handcuffs constraining my wrists as I tried to get my hands out of them. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try, "Hey, bro, think you can get me out of these?" I asked the police officer, who knew me far too well, it wasn't the first, second or even third time I had sat in this exact chair to wait for my parents to bail me out then tell me how disappointed they were int me. As if they should expect better.

"Funny." the officer said, not laughing, instead looking annoyed, "Jun, how many times are you going to come back here? You're too young for this."

I looked up at him and gave him a smug smile, and shrugged, "I guess I never learn."

The officer sighed, another sigh of disappointment, those I heard far too many times in my nineteen years of life and left to continue doing his job. I sat in a lobby with other officers and troublesome kids, none paying attention to us, they knew we weren't actually capable of doing too much harm. I was playing with the handcuffs when a tall, tan boy took the seat next to me, looking down at his phone. I looked down at my wrists, but felt his eyes on me, when I looked up he quickly turned away. "It must feel good to have your wrists free of handcuffs."

The boy looked up at my and I could sense the nervousness in his eyes, he stuttered as he replied, "Y-yeah." it came out in a whisper. I wouldn't have heard it if he wasn;t sitting right next to me. I wondered whether he was so nervous because he was talking to a boy in handcuffs or because he was simply shy. I assumed it was the first.

"You're here because..?" I asked, forming a conversation.

The boy locked his phone and laid it down of his leg as he opened his mouth to speak, "My dad works here, I'm just waiting for him to get out. You?"

"Your dad probably hates me then," I said chuckling but he didn't find it very funny, "Today, I'm here because of minor theft. I tried to steal a fucking shirt for my friend and now I'm here."

The boy nodded, not seeming impressed, maybe he met lots of troubled kids here. "Well... Stealing is illegal. Maybe next time you should try... buying it?"

His comment came off sarcastic, and took me aback, "You don't think if I had money I would've bought it? You think I steal for fun? I'm bad but, I'm not that bad."

The boy raised his eyebrows, his previous shy demeanour was suddenly gone as he showed me a sarcastic and confident side of him. "What makes you think you're bad?" he asked, "You steal one shirt and suddenly you're the criminal of the century?"

I chuckled at his sudden bravado, "Fuck off," I said, "I bet you haven't done one illegal thing in your life, I bet you're a good little boy, huh?"

His lips formed a small smirk as those words left my mouth, this boy had me through the roof. "No," he said, "because I have morals and values, such as, don't take things that don't belong to you, and more! You should take notes."

"Must be boring." I scoffed, "Not thinking for yourself? Following all the rules... Some rules are meant to be broken."

The boy opened his mouth to speak before he got called by a lady behind one of the desks, "Minghao!" she said, and his head automatically shot towards her and stood up without even looking back at me.

It didn't last long though, he stood up, greeted her, they exchanged a few words and in less than two minutes was back occupying the seat next to me. Minghao picked up the conversation right where we left it, but I cut him off, "To answer you-"

"Save it, Minghao," I said, "We're clearly two different people. You be the good boy you are, and I'll be... me."


End file.
